Jealousy and Love
by KawaiiOdango
Summary: Summary: Natsu gets angry when he hears Lucy is in love with a guy. What happens when he starts getting more and more angry? Will he ever realize his feelings? NaLu! Oneshot!


**Summary: Natsu gets angry when he hears Lucy is in love with a guy. What happens when he starts getting more and more angry? Will he ever realize his feelings? NaLu! Oneshot!**

It was a sunday morning, and the sun was shining all over Magnolia. It was a beautiful day, a good day to spend with friends.

And that's why Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, aka, "Salamander", was heading towards his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia's house.

Lucy was a celestial spirit wizard, who used keys to summon spirits from the spirit world. She belonged to the same guild as Natsu, known as Fairy Tail. She loved reading and writing, she was a pretty smart girl. She was also very beautiful, with her golden hair with it's side pony tail, her chocholate brown eyes, and a very large chest with a curvy figure.

Almost all the guys in the guild thought she was sexy and wanted her, but Natsu only saw her as nakama. Natsu thought of everyone in the guild as his nakama. They were like his family. But Lucy was somehow different, he always felt more caring and protective towards her, but he never really noticed.

Natsu finally reached Lucy's home, he climbed up the side of the building and went through the window, he never used the door, and no one knows why. Perhaps he likes making an entrance? He was now in Lucy's living room, which was very neat and tidy. Lucy liked things to be clean. Typical Lucy.

"Luce?" Natsu called out, but there was no answer. He went over to her desk and looked for her story, but it wasn't there. Instead he found a little notebook. Being the nosy guy he is, he looked inside of it. He turned to the last page with writing on it. He read it.

"_Dear Mom,_

_I think I'm in love! Hard to believe, right? I never thought I would fall in love myself! But I guess strange things happen. _

_This guy is amazing, he makes me laugh, he is caring and sweet, he can get annoying though, but that's what makes him, well, him!_

_My stomach gets butterflies whenever he touches me or is too close to me. My heart beats so hard it feels like its going to come out of my chest! I've never felt this way before!_

_I'm going to keep it a secret for now though ;)_

_Love, Lucy"_

Natsu felt anger and jealousy swarm through him as he read the letter. Why? He didn't really know, but it made him mad. He slammed the small notebook down on the desk and a growl eruppted from his throat. He took a seat on Lucy's couch and bent over and rubbed his temples. What was wrong with him? Why was he so angry?

"What's wrong with me?" Natsu said to himself, "Why did I get so angry when I read that letter?"

Natsu then began to think of who the guy was. Who ever it was, he had an urge to beat him to a bloody pulp. Could it be Loke? His fist clenched at the thought of Lucy even kissing him. Could it be Gray? He got even more angry and punched the coffee table, breaking it in half.

"I gotta ask her..." Natsu got up and started to look for Lucy in her home. She wasn't in the bathroom, or the kitchen, so he checked her bedroom. And there she was, laying on her bed peacefully sleeping. But it was more like a nap she was taking, considering she was already dressed and not in her pajamas.

Natsu took a moment and just dazed at Lucy. She looked so relaxed and peaceful right now, with her chest moving up and down slowley. He smiled at her.

"Nnngg..." Lucy started fidgeting in her sleep, she then began mumbling some random words. "Please..."

Natsu walked over to her and bent down to see her face, which was twitching lightly.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as he poked her in the cheek, she only giggled in response.

"Oh..." She then narrowed her eyebrows and mumbled a name this time.

"Gray..."

Natsu's eyes widened at this. She was dreaming about Gray? His rival? This got Natsu furious. He stood straight up and punched Lucy's bedroom wall, making a hole. The sound of his fist colliding into the wall woke Lucy up. She sat right up, confused at what was going on.

"What the?" Lucy exclaimed as she saw Natsu, and her now ruined wall, she got mad. "Natsu! What the hell are you doing here? And making a hole in my wall?"

"Did I disturb your _pleasant_ dream?" Natsu hissed at her. He said the word "pleasant" venomously.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered a bit.

"I heard you..." Natsu said in a low gruff voice, "I heard you say _his_ name!"

"Who's?" Lucy was now confused.

"You were dreaming about that bastard Gray!" Natsu yelled at her. "That PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"

"You don't know what I was dreaming about!" Lucy shouted back at him.

"Then why did you moan his name?" Lucy's eyes widened at this, she moaned Gray's name in her sleep? "You love him, don't you? DON'T YOU?"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Natsu was giving her a headache and yelling at her over a little thing. What the hell was his problem? Was he jealous or something?

"You know what," Lucy said, "Maybe I was dreaming about Gray! Maybe because he doesn't yell at me over stupid things!" She yelled.

Natsu was getting all fired up with anger, he then marched out of the room, and Lucy followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy then saw the broken coffee table. This got her even more mad. "You broke my table? What the hell?"

Natsu just ignored her as he stormed out the door. He was now heading towards the guild, ready to fight a certain someone.

* * *

Natsu kicked the guild doors open with his foot, just to get stares from almost everyone. But he didn't care, he marched right up to Gray, who was giving him a weird look.

"What's your problem, Flame-Brain-" But Gray was interuppted by getting punched in the face. Natsu then pushed him on the floor and grabbed him by his front collar and pulled him up to meet him face to face.

"Don't you go anywhere near Lucy!" Natsu growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray demanded.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Natsu!" Natsu let go of Gray and turned around to see Lucy running towards him. She looked angry, yet worried at the same time. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving this asshole what he deserves!"

"Natsu! This isn't like you!" Lucy shouted, getting even more attention in the guild.

Natsu's eyes widened, realizing she was right. This wasn't like him! Getting angry for a strange reason and throwing a rampage. Natsu's eyes softened as he looked at Lucy, who had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Natsu..." She said, "You're scaring me!" She then bolded out of the doors.

"Lucy wait!" He was about to run after her, but he was being held back by someone. He turned around to see Gray grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" Natsu ordered.

"You need to explain everything first!" Gray demanded. Natsu settled down and Gray let go of him. The two boys took a seat at a table and Natsu explained everything to Gray. How he read the letter, got angry at the thought of guys being close to Lucy, her moaning Gray's name.

Gray was a bit surprised at hearing Lucy moaned _his _name. Sure, he thought Lucy was a hot girl who any man would be lucky to have, but he knew she liked someone else.

"Natsu..." Gray said, "Did you ever think that you might have feelings for Lucy?"

"But..." Natsu looked confused. "She's my nakama..."

"I know that idiot!" Gray sighed, "You may not know it, but you do have feelings for Lucy. You're always so protective of her, and I see the way you look at her. And that's why you get jealous at the thought of someone being her boyfriend."

"Really..." Natsu realized Gray was right, he did like, no, love Lucy Heartfilia! Natsu got up from his seat. "Thanks stripper!" He then ran out of the guild to look for Lucy.

"Is that a way to thank someone?" Gray yelled at him, but Natsu was already out of sight. Gray just chuckled, "That idiot has a lot to learn..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting on her couch curled up and thinking. Thinking about what her dream was. She then remembered. She was dreaming about Natsu and Gray, they both were fighting, and Gray punched Natsu too hard making Natsu pass out. She then yelled at Gray scolding him.

"I guess that's when I said Gray's name..." Lucy realized.

Lucy heard a crash, she looked up and saw Natsu standing there, with a broken door. Was he going to break everything today?

"Natsu!" She said, ignoring the fact that her door was just broken.

"Lucy..." He said, he then walked up to her and grabbed her hand and held it. Lucy blushed at this. Why was he holding her hand? "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier, I was just...jealous."

"Jealous?" Lucy said. Since when did Natsu ever get jealous? Her eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. "You...were jealous I said Gray's name...?"

"Well, yeah..." Natsu's cheeks had a small tint of pink on them. "Lucy, I just realized something."

"Yeah?"

"Luce...I love you..."

Lucy's eyes widened at this confession, he loved her?

"I understand if you love someone else, but just hear me out."

"Natsu-" Lucy was about to say, but Natsu put his finger over her lips interuppting her.

"Lucy, I may not have noticed it before, but I've loved you for a long time. I always feel the need to protect you, to hold you and comfort you. I feel funny whenever we touch, and most of all, you make me feel happy, like never before."

"Natsu..." Lucy gasped. She was shocked at this sudden confession, but he wasn't done yet.

"And even though you love someone else, I'll still love you and protect you. No matter what." He then let go of her hand and turned around and began walking away, but Lucy grabbed his arm stopping him. He looked over and saw Lucy had a warm smile on her gentle beautiful face.

"Natsu," Lucy said, "You are the only man I love and ever will love." She then pulled him into a kiss.

Natsu was shocked at this, the girl he loved was actually kissing him! He then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. His tounge slip between Lucy's lips, asking for permission for entering. Lucy opened her mouth willingly and their tounges were now dancing with each other.

Natsu picked up Lucy's legs and wrapped them around his waist and he sat down on the couch, still kissing her. Natsu broke the kiss and started trailing butterfly kisses down her neck, nibbling on her skin gently. Lucy moaned in pleasure, which made Natsu begin sucking on her skin, making marks. Marks that would prove she's his.

"Oh Natsu..." She moaned in delight as she pulled his pink hair, begging for more. Natsu broke the kiss and looked at her seriously for a moment.

"Lucy," He panted, "I don't think I can stop..."

Lucy smiled at him, "Then don't..." She whispered.

* * *

~~~The Next Day~~~

Happy flew in through Lucy's window. Yesterday he was with Charle, so he didn't spend much time with Natsu, or Lucy. He tried looking for Natsu earlier at his house, but he wasn't there so he thought he would be at Lucy's house. And he was right.

Happy's eyes practically buldged out of his head at the sight right in front of him. Natsu with Lucy on top of him sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering them, with their clothes on the floor.

"GAHHHH!" Happy screamed, waking Natsu up.

"Unng..." Natsu groaned while rubbing his eye. He then noticed Happy. "What is it?"

Happy then smirked, "You liiiiiiiiike her!" He rolled his tounge.

Natsu smiled as he looked down at his sleeping beauty. "You got that right," He said, "And she's all mine" He then kissed Lucy's head and closed his eyes.

**Hope you all liked this oneshot! Sorry it was lame though...XD I know I need to become a better writer, but one way to become a great writer is with some practice! ;D Ah, how I love NaLu 3 So please review and tell me what ya think! And go easy on me~! ;)**


End file.
